Sentimentos
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: [Oneshot] Videl planejava contar a Gohan que estava apaixonada, mas ele acredita que ele tenha sido morto por Majin Boo. Como enfrentar a verdade e contar tudo depois desses acontecimentos? [primeira fic]


Avisos: Gohan x Videl, extremamente fluffy, primeira fic de uma ficwriter completamente sem noção... acho que é só isso... o.õ

E como todos deviam saber, Dragon Ball Z e seus personagens não me pertencem, por mais que eu queira u.u'''

Que venha a fic \o/

**Sentimentos**

Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Não aparentava ser mentira, e tão pouco verdade. Não podia acreditar que há poucas horas havia se despedido dele, porque não conseguira acompanhar seu ritmo... e agora... e agora? Chegara a noticia de que ele havia sido assassinado. Nenhuma pessoa poderia aceitar facilmente isso. Lamentava-se por não ter dito antes tudo o que estava sentindo.

- Gohan... Porque? Justo agora... Justo hoje!

A moça percebeu uma pequena lágrima insistindo em cair de seus olhos. Não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ela, contra mais nada. _"Que caia!",_ pensou. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Seu pensamento só buscava a ele. Suas lembranças só remetiam a ele. Sua mente... seu coração... só pediam a ele!

- Videl?

Não respondeu. Seu olhar continuava fixo no nada. Apenas pensando. Somente recordando. Mas a voz insistiu mais uma vez até que se fez ouvida.

- Videl? Você está me escutando?

Percebera que alguém estava lhe chamando e como se acordasse de um sonho, piscou duas vezes os olhos. Pena que aquilo não estava sendo um sonho. Estava mais para um pesadelo que parecia não ter fim.

- Oh! Me desculpe, Bulma! Falou comigo?

- Como imaginei... Pensando em algo especial?

- Ahn... só estava pensando em certas coisas que aconteceram hoje.

- Hummmm... E, por um acaso, essas "coisas que aconteceram hoje", não estariam envolvendo alguém em especial?

- Do que está falando Bulma?

- É inevitável. Você não consegue esconder esse seu rosto de preocupação!

- Ahn... Mas eu...

- Eu sabia! Tem a ver com o Gohan, não é?

Videl não sabia se ficava vermelha de vergonha ou se chorava por mais uma vez estar lembrando dele. Era como se todos ali quisessem que ela não conseguisse esquecer.

- Eu apenas senti porque ele era meu colega de classe. Estávamos nos tornando muito amigos e nunca pensei que pudéssemos nos separar tão depressa assim!!! Foi só isso Bulma, eu juro!

- Sei...

- O que está pensando?

- Videl, se você gostava dele, não precisava esconder! O Gohan sempre foi um rapaz muito bondoso com todos ao seu redor. Nunca maltratou ninguém, garanto que não teria sido diferente com você!

- Bulma, eu...

- Você deveria era ter falado tudo. Sentimento é uma coisa que não se esconde, Videl. Ainda mais dessa natureza! Porque você não contou a ele?

- Eu... – e a moça se viu sem saída. A mulher a sua frente havia descoberto tudo. Ou contava, ou ela nunca ia deixar aquilo passar em branco - Eu pretendia contar. Hoje. Por isso o chamei para participarmos do torneio de artes marciais juntos. Por um lado eu queria conhecer mais sobre o filho do vencedor do torneio de artes marciais anterior ao do meu pai. Mas, por um outro lado, eu queria conhecer mais sobre aquele rapaz, tão tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão confiante de si mesmo. Tudo o que eu quero agora é que alguém venha me dizer que o que o Sr. Kulilin disse agora há pouco, é tudo mentira, que o Gohan está me esperando em algum lugar e que eu posso estar indo para esse tal lugar agora mesmo encontrar ele...

- Entendo. Eu também queria que isso acontecesse com o Vegeta. Mas preciso me manter firme! Eu tenho um filho, e se continuar descontrolada, acho que nunca conseguiria controlar a situação. Mas espere. A luta vai acabar, Majin Boo será destruído, e daremos um jeito de trazê-los de volta a vida!

- Como vocês conseguem manter a calma numa hora dessas? Há um monstro à solta, ele já matou seu marido, o Gohan, e quem garante que não irá matar mais gente?

Bulma ponderou as palavras da garota. Era uma acusação sincera, mas que não tinha solução.

- Ninguém pode garantir isso. A única coisa que nos mantém assim é a esperança de que tudo vai acabar como sempre, com todos bem, do jeito que era antes.

- Bulma...

- Prometa pra mim que, quando tudo isso acabar e conseguirmos trazer Gohan de volta a vida, vai contar a ele tudo o que sente.

- Prometo!

Videl não acreditava muito na conversa de Bulma. Reviver Gohan? Mas... ele não estava morto? Seria mesmo possível? Ficava imaginando na cena que teve na casa de Bulma, quando chamaram por Sheng Long e aquele enorme dragão aparecera na sua frente. Mas... ainda assim era difícil de se imaginar. Não conseguia acreditar que estava vivendo tudo aquilo. Era real e irreal ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto Videl se esperançava em reviver Gohan, mesmo desacreditando um pouco das palavras de Bulma, Gohan estava no planeta do Supremo Senhor Kaioh, a pedido do próprio, tentando retirar a Espada Z da pedra.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que todos haviam se reunido no templo de Kami Sama. Goten e Trunks haviam entrado na sala do Templo para treinarem, enquanto Majin Boo os aguardava.

- Droga! Ele tinha de aparecer justo agora?! – esbravejava Piccolo.

- Calma Piccolo! - dizia Kulilin. - Vamos torcer para que os garotos consigam treinar o bastante na sala do templo!

- E que nós consigamos distrair ele por aqui... por enquanto! - Rebateu o namekusei-jin

Mas de nada adiantou as preces, e os pedidos de todos. Pouco tempo depois, Majin Boo, cansado de esperar, simplesmente se levantou e insistiu que fosse levado à Sala do Templo. Piccolo apenas tentou ao máximo interferir no tempo em que Goten e Trunks tinham para treinar lá dentro.

A luta foi brava. Ambos os oponentes demonstraram técnicas jamais vistas e esperadas. Mas depois de um tempo, Piccolo, tentando acabar com tudo, destruiu a porta que servia de ligação entre os dois mundos. Com isso, Majin Boo se zangou, e com todo o seu ki, conseguiu abrir uma outra passagem, mas, infelizmente, somente ele conseguiu sair de lá neste momento. Quando Gotenks e Piccolo finalmente conseguiram, já era tarde demais. Um a um, sem dó nem piedade, havia sido transformado em chocolates e outras delícias para Majin Boo.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Algumas horas se passaram e, depois de Vegeta ter feito o pedido para o deus dragão Sheng Long, todas as pessoas da Terra voltaram à vida. Inclusive Gohan e Videl. Após a luta, a parte má de Majin Boo foi destruída, enquanto a outra metade boa, veio para a Terra, viver junto a Satan. Depois de vários abraços felizes em rever seus amigos, companheiros e familiares, Videl sentia que ainda tinha alguma coisa para falar com Gohan. Mas tinha medo. Mesmo assim, resolveu fazer o que havia prometido para Bulma, quando ainda estavam ansiosas com a morte de Gohan e Vegeta.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Gohan que conversava com a mãe, explicando o que havia acontecido, sobre o Sr. Dai-Kaioshin e todo o treinamento que recebera do Supremo Senhor Kaioh. Chichi apenas reprimia o jovem por suas atitudes, por ter ido até esse tal mundo realizar esse tal treinamento, deixando com que todos ficassem preocupados, achando que havia morrido.

- Gohan... eu... eu posso conversar com você um momento? – interferiu a jovem.

- Videl? Anh...

- Por favor...

- Só um momento mãe eu já volto! – disse ele para a mãe, tendo de enfrentar um olhar raivoso da parte de Chichi.

Os dois saíram dali e caminharam até a parte de trás do templo, totalmente ao oposto de onde estavam. Gohan ainda esperava que Videl lhe dissesse o que havia de errado, mas, ao ver que esta estava muito nervosa, resolveu começar ele mesmo.

- Pronto Videl. Mas porque todo esse mistério? O que aconteceu?

- Gohan... eu sei que talvez você me ache uma menina boba, infantil demais pra você... mas...

- Mas?

- Gohan, eu...

- Videl...

- Eu... gosto de você, mas não é como esta pensando, como amigo ou do gênero. Eu te amo Gohan. Não sabia muito bem como admitir isso, mas eu te amo.

- Videl...

Algo se passou pela cabeça da moça que nem esperou direito a reação de Gohan e esta saiu correndo. Gohan pensou em ir atrás dela, mas achou melhor não. Sabia que ela tinha que ter um tempo para pensar. Um tempo para ela mesma.

Ao ver Videl correndo desesperada até uma das naves ali presentes, entrar e decolar, Bulma já sabia do que se tratava. Ela finalmente tinha conseguido contar tudo a Gohan. Mas porque corria então? Será que algo havia acontecido de errado? O que poderia ter acontecido entre eles naquela conversa, que fez com que a pequena moça de 17 anos, saísse correndo desesperada?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Poucas horas haviam se passado desde a conversa com Gohan. Videl já estava em casa, no seu quarto, chorando desde que chegara. _"Como pude ser tão idiota? Ele nunca vai gostar de mim do mesmo jeito que eu! Fui uma imbecil!", _pensava ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia um alivio no peito. Como se tivesse colocado pra fora algo que estivesse lhe sufocando, algo que precisava sair, antes que acabasse com ela própria.

Já era noite e Videl não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida em sua casa. Todos os criados de seu pai - o que não eram poucos! - já estavam preocupados com as atitudes da garota. O que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse daquele jeito? Uma menina tão cheia de vida, tão alegre, trancada em seu quarto, seu único recanto, chorando daquele jeito.

- Senhorita Videl? O jantar está pronto! Você não vem jantar? Seu pai lhe aguarda à mesa...

Mas nenhum barulho se fez ouvido. A criada então resolveu falar com o pai da garota, mas esse estava tão ocupado que nem prestou atenção na mulher que tentava lhe alertar sobre o estado de sua filha. E a criada resolveu ter mais uma tentativa com a garota, e novamente não obteve resposta alguma.

Resolveu então pegar a cópia da chave do quarto e entrar. Sabia que não era o certo, mas preferiu fazer isso e ver logo como estava a menina. Ao entrar, não foi tão grande a surpresa de encontrá-la dormindo em sua cama, mas com os olhos inchados de tanto derramarem lagrimas.

- Pobre menina. O dinheiro do pai não é suficiente para lhe trazer toda a felicidade de que almeja! - comentou a mulher.

Já era dia quando Videl acordara. Levantou-se com a impressão que havia dormido por dias a fio. Com um pouco de sono, foi até o banheiro, lavar o rosto e apagar os últimos vestígios das lágrimas do dia anterior. Lágrimas que antes caiam porque ansiavam em ver Gohan novamente, e agora, que pediam nunca mais ter de olhar naquele rosto e encará-lo novamente.

Ao chegar a cozinha, a criada que havia entrado em seu quarto na noite anterior, já estava a servir o café da manhã.

- Que bom que já se encontra bem melhor, senhorita Videl! É muito bom vê-la assim novamente. Espero que esteja bem. Já estou colocando o café a mesa. Sente-se menina.

- Não... muito obrigada... não estou com fome... – ela murmurou.

- Ah... mas precisa comer sim! Desde ontem que não te vejo comer! Depois que ficar doente, seu pai vai dizer que eu é que não cuidei bem de você!!!

- Tudo bem, mas... só um pouco... só para dizer que não coloquei nada na boca hoje!

- Assim que se diz, Senhorita Videl.

- Posso te pedir uma favor?

- Sim, pode falar.

- Pelo menos por hoje, não me chame de "Senhorita Videl". Apenas de Videl, por favor...

- Tudo bem, mas... por quê?

- Não... nada. Só não estou a fim de ser chamada assim hoje.

Videl comia lentamente, pensando em diversas coisas. Seu pensamento estava longe novamente. Enquanto isso a criada ouvira o interfone tocando. Fora atender.

- Pronto.

_- Ahn... por favor, eu... eu gostaria de falar com a Videl._ – dizia a voz do outro lado da linha.

Videl não havia percebido que a criada tinha saído para atender o interfone. De repente, ela volta e chama pela moça.

- Erh... Videl... – disse ela, temerosa por não estar usando o 'senhorita' com a garota. - Tem uma pessoa que gostaria de falar com você. Devo deixar que entre?

- Diga que não posso falar no momento. Seja quem for.

- Sim.

Mal a criada saira do aposento, um pensamento tomou conta de Videl. E se fosse Gohan? Não... seria impossível que ele viesse ali para retomar o assunto de ontem, mas... e se sim?

Como num passe de mágica, Videl saiu correndo até onde estava a criada. Chegou lá e ainda conseguiu ouvir ela dizendo. - Lamento, mas a Senhorita Videl não pode atender no momento.

Uma televisão estava do lado do interfone. Dela podia se ver a imagem que a câmera gravava do lado de fora. E sim, era Gohan mesmo que estava ali, querendo falar com ela.

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Seu coração se enchera de esperança. Tudo parecia voltar a ter sentido.

- Deixe que o entre! - falou Videl, antes mesmo que a criada terminasse de dispensar o garoto saiyajin.

A criada então contornou a situação e pediu que Gohan entrasse e deu ordens aos seguranças de que abrissem os portões. Enquanto isso, Videl correu até a porta de entrada e, ao abrir, deu de cara com Gohan, com as duas mãos para trás. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer sobre aquele momento ou sobre o assunto do dia anterior. Mas um deles tinha que ceder e tentar ao menos começar uma conversa.

- Videl... eu queria conversar com você. Não sei o que se... - Gohan não chegou a terminar a frase. Videl apenas colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Gohan, pedindo que não prosseguisse. E completou:

- Vamos conversar no jardim. Por favor. É melhor.

- Ah... sim!

Ao chegar no jardim, Gohan tirou as mãos das costas e apresentou um lindo buquê de flores e disse:

- Eu resolvi arriscar. Não sabia qual o tipo que você preferia. Se eram rosas, lírios, ou até mesmo margaridas, mas achei que poderiam talvez me ajudar a demonstrar uma coisa.

- Gohan...

- Bom Videl, eu não sei o porquê você saiu correndo depois de ontem, mas logo imaginei. Achei melhor não ir atrás, pensei que precisasse de um tempo só pra você. Também achei que seria melhor pra mim mesmo. Consegui pensar muito sobre o pouco que você me disse ontem, quando estávamos no templo de Kami Sama. Também pensei em tudo o que vivemos durante este pouco tempo juntos na escola e até mesmo fora dela. As aulas de vôo, o torneio de artes marciais... e até mesmo os casos na cidade, quando eu usava a roupa do Grande Saiyaman e você vivia tentando descobrir quem eu era. Sinto não ter dito antes, mas eu precisava desse tempo para colocar as coisas em ordem depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem com o Majin Boo... até descobrir se isso que eu comecei a perceber que sentia era verdadeiro ou não...

Novamente Videl não aguardou mais nenhuma palavra de Gohan. Se jogou em seus braços e o beijou. Beijou como se nunca tivesse amado. Agora tinha certeza de que era correspondida. Gohan também resolveu se entregar ao beijo. E começava ali uma linda história de amor.

De longe, da janela, a criada apenas observava. Finalmente entendera o porque de todas as lagrimas e a falta de fome. Restava agora apenas torcer para que nunca se separassem.

Owari.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

**N/A: **Que emoção... minha primeira fic on ;--;

Espero que tenham gostado n.n E, se alguém tinha lido ela há uns tempos atrás, deve notar que muitos erros foram corrigidos o.o' (isso não quer dizer que não existam mais u.u''' não sou perfeita ;--;')

Kissus


End file.
